godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Underworld
and Maoh in the Underworld]]The Underworld is a fictional place thought to be deep below the surface of the Earth. Many religions have a version of the Underworld, and in many religions that have a Heaven, the location is simply referred to as Hell. History ''Go! Greenman The Underworld is located deep beneath a playground in Japan and can be accessed by climbing through a tunnel in the playground. However, Tonchiki can create holes in the ground which directly lead to a section of the Underworld. In the show, Maoh was banished to the Underworld by God and to escape it, he had to collect the blood of human children. Greenman himself rarely enters the Underworld unless he is incapacitated by Maoh's kaiju such as during his fight with Antguirus, although he did travel to the Underworld to rescue children in the series finale. Throughout the series, Maoh and Tonchiki reside in the underworld, where Maoh observes and commands Tonchiki and his Minions to attack the surface. Yamato Takeru In ''Yamato Takeru, the god Tsukuyomi is the lord of the Underworld. Residents *Maoh *Tonchiki *Minions of Maoh *Tsukuyomi *Nuclear Reactor Demon *Gigantic Soul Cloud *Doppelgänger Demon *Demon Varan *Demon Rodan *Demon Anguirus *Hellbats *Hell Gate Guardian Filmography *''Go! Greenman'' *''Yamato Takeru'' Comics ''Godzilla in Hell Issue 1 In the first issue of the five-part miniseries, Godzilla arrives in Hell via falling into it, plummeting into the vestibule where he leaves a crater. After being greeted by a gigantic monument with the inscription "ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO ENTER HERE," and subsequently destroying it, Godzilla moves forward and encounters a number of hellish cities. The first city is lined with glowing red eyes, and features large dome-shaped rocks with eerily human faces sculpted into them, and a second has towers with impossible geometry, large tetrahedrons balanced on tiny rods. There is also a nuclear reactor here, and Godzilla, upon peering into the smoke stacks, is attacked by a demon resembling a mass of tumorous organs. After stomping the demon to death, he moves on and passes through a third city, composed of building with strange heiroglyphic engravings. Past this, Godzilla encounters an enormous cloud of souls, tossed around in the air by an infernal storm, which he is able to walk through without much resistance. But when he emerges from a cloud bank into the eye of the storm, he finds what appears to be another Godzilla. Soon the creature reveals itself to be another demon and attempts to eat Godzilla, which has the same outcome as when Orga attempted to devour him. In the process of destroying the demon, Godzilla weakens the edge of the ledge of the current tier of Hell and plummets deeper downwards. Issue 2 TBA Gallery Screenshots Go! Greenman'' Greenman - Monsters - Antogirasu.jpg|Antguirus dragging Greenman into the Underworld Merchandise Comic Books Godzilla In Hell Issue 1 pg 4.jpg|Godzilla arrives at the vestibule of Hell and is greeted by a giant tower 1 Suburbs.jpg|The first city Godzilla sees in Hell 1 Impossible City.jpg|The second city, where Godzilla meets his first demon 2 City.jpg|Third city Category:Locations Category:Underground Locations